


Час ведьмовства

by giovedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovedi/pseuds/giovedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После встречи с ведьмой Дину начинают сниться странные сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Час ведьмовства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/96731) by feather_qwill. 



> Beta: Марлюшка
> 
> Оригинальный пост: http://angelofthelord.diary.ru/p201822656.htm
> 
> Переведено для Christmas Album 2014

Все началось, как водится, с ведьмы. Вернее, с призрака ведьмы, но не будем вдаваться в подробности. Эта ведьма (назовем ее Люси, потому что настоящего ее имени мы все равно не знаем) не была успешной колдуньей даже при жизни, а уж призраком тем более. Бедная Люси. Она много чего напутала, но все же смогла сотворить одно заклинание прежде, чем ее кости были сожжены. Это заклятие было направлено на то, чтобы охотник, повторно убивший ее, заработал постыдную болезнь, потому что, всего один раз взглянув на него, она уже знала, что за парень он был.  
Но, как мы уже сказали, она не была хорошей ведьмой. Охотник (его мы назовем Дином, потому что его имени тоже не знаем), даже не заметил никакого заклинания, но, начиная с той ночи, ему стали сниться странные сны. 

———

 

Жили-были однажды на свете два брата, ставшие сиротами и жившие в машине своего отца. Их звали Сэм и Дин, и долгое время они были сами по себе, пока однажды парень по имени Кастиэль не остановился на своем джипе на противоположной стороне парковки. Кастиэль не был сиротой, и тем не менее семьи у него тоже уже не было. 

\- Куда ты собрался, Дин? - спросил Сэм.

\- Никуда! - ответил Дин. - Займись лучше своими делами.

На самом деле он шел увидеть Кастиэля.

\- Здравствуй, Дин, - произнес Кастиэль, когда Дин забрался в джип.

Дин проворчал что-то в ответ, потому что никто не обучал его хорошим манерам.

\- Я рад, что ты навестил меня, - сказал Кастиэль. - Ты ничего не хочешь мне дать?

\- Нет, - ответил Дин, - но если ты хочешь мне что-нибудь оставить, было бы здорово.

Кастиэль осмотрелся вокруг и нашел иголку.

\- Возьми это, - произнес он, а Дин взял иголку и положил ее в карман.

По дороге домой иголка уколола его в ногу, и у него выступила капелька крови.

\- Дурацкая игла! - выругался Дин, достал иголку из кармана и бросил ее на землю.

Когда он рассказал Сэму о случившемся, тот ответил, что это было глупо и он должен был прикрепить иголку к рукаву. Иголки - нужная вещь, с их помощью можно приводить вещи в порядок. Дин пожал плечами:

\- В следующий раз так и сделаю.

 

———

Наутро Дин проснулся, смутно помня свой сон, и спросил брата, знает ли он парня по имени Кас.

\- Не думаю, Дин, - ответил тот, хмуря лоб. - А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Дин встряхнул головой, пытаясь избавиться от тумана в голове и вспомнить свой сон, но тот не вспоминался, и в конце концов он забыл о нем и продолжил свой день. Ведь надо еще было съесть вафли и пофлиртовать с официантками.

 

———

Принц Дин уселся на свой трон и оглядел человека, пришедшего просить его руки. Нищий счетовод никак не мог быть ровней Дину с его благородным происхождением, но Кастиэль прошел испытания короля, и его нельзя было просто взять и отправить обратно. На его руке было массивное золотое кольцо.

\- Ты покорил сердце моего отца, но не мое, - сказал принц. - Тебе придется пройти еще одно испытание прежде, чем мы сочетаемся браком. 

Принц отправил счетовода в чащу, где жили демоны, со словами: «Если ты и правда любишь меня, ты принесешь мне головы сотни демонов». 

Но когда счетовод ушел в лес, принц устыдился своего поступка, потому что такой человек должен был непременно там сгинуть. Но вскоре стыд исчез, потому что принц не привык его испытывать.

Прошло два дня, и счетовод вернулся; смрад от тлеющей демонской плоти известил о прибытии его телеги задолго до того, как он появился на горизонте.

 

———

 

В то утро Дин смог полностью вспомнить свой сон, и даже кое-что еще: раскаты грома, тень от могучих крыльев, пронизывающий до костей ужас от осознания того, кто перед ним.

И тогда он понял, что забыл что-то важное – нет, что что-то важное отняли у него. 

«Ведьма», - наконец понял Дин и вспомнил слова заклинания, которые она произнесла, когда они сжигали ее останки, слова, которые тогда ни на что не повлияли. Они убрались оттуда целыми и невредимыми, как они думали, и он, и Сэм, и... и кто-то еще. Кто-то еще был с ними тогда на кладбище. Но кто?

 

———

 

Была весна, одиннадцатая по счету с того великого пожара, когда земля сотрясалась, а в башне, стоящей в центре деревни, появилась трещина. Вся деревня страшилась чудовища, что жило в той башне. В безлунные ночи ужасное создание выло, и его жуткий вой, похожий на вопли сжигаемой заживо кошки, проникал в каждый дом и будил как детей, так и солдат. Одни поговаривали, что деревня возникла вокруг башни, чтобы кто-нибудь приглядывал за чудищем, другие же верили, что давным-давно сами селяне построили башню, чтобы упрятать там одного из своих, обезумевшего от горя и волшебства, а с годами тот одичал и стал походить больше на зверя, чем на человека.

Но каковым бы ни было происхождение чудовища, в одном селяне были согласны: его никак нельзя было выпускать из темницы. 

Был устроен великий пир для самых сильных и отважных, и когда те насытились, то отправились в башню и открыли двери, которые на памяти всех живущих всегда оставались запертыми. Была великая схватка между чудовищем и людьми, пока не осталось живущих, кроме самого чудовища и охотника, едва ставшего мужчиной. И тогда охотник поднял свой нож. 

«ДИН», - раздался у него в голове голос; охотник знал, что это был голос чудовища, хотя то не открывало рта. Оно начало светиться, так ярко, что мир вокруг померк. - «ОЧНИСЬ, ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ВСПОМНИТЬ». Дин поднял нож и вонзил его в грудь чудовища. Он распорол ее и вытащил сердце. 

 

———

 

\- Бобби, это я. Слушай, мне нужно знать, как разрушить предсмертное заклинание ведьмы. Перезвони мне, как только получишь сообщение.

Проблема была не только в том, что собственный разум играл с ним шутки. Сэм тоже не помнил никакого Каса, и так как этот парень не ошивался рядом в попытках заставить Дина вспомнить себя, похоже было, что они не просто его забыли — парень полностью исчез с лица земли. Будто его и не существовало никогда.

 

Но Кас существовал в голове Дина и проникал в его сны, и Дину приходилось верить, что те были настоящими. В конце концов, Кас делал так и раньше, почему бы ему переставать теперь. 

\- Ну, давай же, Кас, - произнес Дин в пустой комнате. - Дай мне подсказку.

Сны, ну конечно же... Иголка, кольцо, сердце... 

Иголку он нашел в аптечке, дешевым золотым кольцом обзавелся в ломбарде, а затем приобрел в аптеке пузырек таблеток снотворного. 

 

———

На этот раз он оказался в белой комнате; оба они были самими собой – по крайней мере, теми, кем были раньше. Дин взглянул на свои руки — игла и кольцо оказались с ним и во сне тоже. 

\- Кажется, я понял, - произнес Дин, делая шаг к Кастиэлю, - я купил иголку и кольцо, но где мне искать твое сердце?

Кас улыбнулся, и Дин почувствовал себя так, будто в чем-то победил, будто убил плохого парня еще до того, как тот причинил кому-то вред, или же будто он снова был ребенком, а Сэмми верил, что он не может сделать что-то неправильно.

\- Разве ты не знаешь? - произнес Кас. - Оно всегда было с тобой. С этими словами ангел господень положил ладонь на его шрам, который иногда горел, но никогда не причинял боли, и Дин понял.

\- О, - проговорил он и очнулся.


End file.
